Hermione's CD
by creepyapplelady
Summary: um the italics are for song lyrics regular type for thoughts... hermione has songs for everyone... read to find out... dont like it suck it up!
1. Sirius music

Ok me no own Harry Potter or the songs or whatever. I get it. 

Songs: (in order of appearance) Unwell- Matchbox Twenty (20?) 

Perfect- Simple Plan

Born in a Prison-John Lennon

"Ok, you seriously need to calm down," Hermione told Harry after he had blown up at her yet again, it was the week after Christmas and everyone was sitting in the living room at 12 Grimmauld place. "Here, take my cd player and a cd and go listen to it, maybe that'll calm you down." She said indicating the cd player she had next to her. Harry, who was still in a huff went over and flicked through Hermione's cds. "Hey I didn't know there was a band called Sirius." Harry said holding up one of the cds. " There isn't, I just put the names of the people the songs on the cd remind me of on there, I still haven't found enough songs for you. Harry took a cd and the player and went upstairs for a while. Sirius, who had been listening to the conversation, was burning with curiosity at to what was on his cd. He made sure he paid attention when Hermione explained how the cd player worked to Mr. Weasley and that night when everyone else was asleep he snatched Hermione's cd player and found the cd with his name on it. He did as Hermione had explained and suddenly heard music blare out of the earphones and Sirius almost dropped them in surprise, Harry sure liked to play the music loud. After turning down the volume a bit he settled down and listened to the songs.

Unwell matchbox twenty

_All day staring at the ceiling_

Making friends with shadows on my wall

Sirius realised that he had spent an awful lot of time in the room alone with Buckbeak.

__

All night hearing voices telling me

That I should get some sleep

Because tomorrow might be good for something

'Tomorrow's good for what, cleaning more of this stupid house…' Sirius thought to himself

_Hold on_

Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown

And I don't know why

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

But he wasn't crazy, was he?

__

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be...me

_I'm talking to myself in public_

Sirius could remember walking after he had escaped from Azkaban muttering to himself, "gotta find Harry before its too late got to find him…"

_Dodging glances on the train_

He could remember going down to the platform with the others, worrying that someone would recognise the big black dog.

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me_

People talking amongst themselves in the streets about him when he'd escaped from prison, "did you hear about that escaped convict, Sirius Black?"

_I can hear them whisper _

And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me

" he's not _James_, Sirius!…" "I'm not sure you are…sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you have your best friend back!" "But sometimes I think Ron's mum's right and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father Harry."

_Out of all the hours thinking_

Somehow I've lost my mind

__

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

_I've been talking in my sleep_

Sirius remembered the prison guard telling Fudge something "its always the same," he'd said, "he's at Hogwarts"

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me _

A picture of the dementors surfaced in Sirius's mind…

_Yeah, they're taking me away_

Sirius suddenly remembered the dementors taking him away from the blasted apart street…

__

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

Yeah, how I used to be

How I used to be

Well, I'm just a little unwell

How I used to be

How I used to be

I'm just a little unwell 

Sirius was just about to turn the cd player off, thinking that there was only one song, when suddenly the next song started.

__

Hey Dad look at me 

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according

To plan? Sirius remembered the look of fury on his dad's face when he had told him he was in Gryffindor…

__

Do you think I'm wasting 

My time doing things I

Wanna do? 

_But it hurts when you_

Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good

Enough for you

I can't pretend that 

I'm alright

And you can't change me

'_Cuz we lost it all _

Sirius suddenly saw James and Lily in their ruined house…

__

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

'God, I wish I could go back and change things…'

__

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

__

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside 

Did you know you used to be

My hero?

All the days

You spent with me

Now seem so far away

Sirius remembered James and the others wreaking havoc at Hogwarts

_And it feels like you don't_

Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud 

I'm never gonna be good Enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change 

The things that you said

"I can't believe you betrayed them Sirius"

_Nothing's gonna make this_

Right again 

Please don't turn your back

"Please Remus…you gotta believe me…"

__

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

_I'm sorry_

I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

The music stopped and it cut to the next song.

We're born in a prison

Raised in a prison "yeah this stupid house…"

__

Sent to a prison called school 

We cry in a prison 

We love in a prison

We dream in a prison like fools

Wood becomes a flute when it's loved

Reach for yourself and your battered mates

Mirror becomes a razor when it's broken

Look in the mirror and see your shattered fate

We live with no reason

Kicked around for no reason

Thrown out without reason like tools

We work in a prison

And hate in a prison

And die in a prison as a rule

Wood becomes a flute when it's loved

Reach for yourself and your battered mates

Mirror becomes a razor when it's broken

Look in the mirror and see your shattered fate

We live in a prison

Among judges and wardens

And wait for no reason for you

We laugh in a prison

Go through all four seasons

And die with no vision of truth

Wood becomes a flute when it's loved

Reach for yourself and your battered mates

Mirror becomes a razor when it's broken

Look in the mirror and see your shattered fate

Sirius couldn't help but agree with the song. 'These muggles do have some sense what life's like…' he thought to himself as he turned off the cd player. He quickly put it back in Hermione's bag and went to bed.

A/N ok I know only three or so songs. If you ever find a song that reminds you of any of the Harry Potter characters send the title and the artist to me in a review. It might be in the next chapters…

Thanx gopherisgood!

p.s. thanks to Elvira 379 for the one song… thanks jotta *slap* bad alien! (inside joke)


	2. in tribute

I do not own Harry Potter or this song by the BeeGeees.

A/N I had to change a couple of words to the song to make it make sense but I heard it on the radio this morning and I just had to use it. Some of it doesn't really fit anyway but whatever.

IN TRIBUTE TO SIRIUS BLACK

__

The preacher talked to me and he smiled,

Said, "come and walk with me, come and walk one more mile.

Now for once in your life you're alone,

But you ain't got a dime, there's no time for the phone."

I've just got to get a message to you, hold on, hold on. Harry stuck his head into Umbrige's fireplace

__

One more hour and my life will be through, hold on, hold on. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light

__

I told him I'm in no hurry,

But if I broke his heart, won't you tell him I'm sorry.

And for once in my life I'm alone,

And I've got to let him know just in time before I go.

I've just got to get a message to you, hold on, hold on. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" he shouted and his head began to spin.

__

One more hour and my life will be through, hold on, hold on.

Well I laughed but that didn't hurt, he was laughing at her, "come on you can do better than that!"

__

And it's only his love that keeps me wearing this dirt.

Now I'm crying but deep down inside,

Well I did it to him, now it's my turn to die. 'I killed James, now I'm going to die too…'

__

I've just got to get a message to you, hold on, hold on.

One more hour and my life will be through, hold on, hold on the second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

__

A/N I think it fit's the end of OOTP, Harry's trying to get a message to Sirius, whose life ended a little while later (for the sake of the fic we'll say an hour elapsed). See with this one it makes more sense if Sirius was trying to get a message to Harry about the dream just before he had the dream, but then Buckbeak gets hurt and Sirius forgets. See we have no idea what happens before Buckbeak gets injured. Think about it, it could be possible. Ok I gotta stop now I'm just rambling.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have enough songs to do a chapter about Harry once exams are over but I still need your help. If anyone finds a song that reminds them of Remus, Ron, Hermione, or any other character, could you please send me the name of the song and the name of the band/singer? Thanks!


	3. harry vs closet sort of

I own nothing. Harry Potter and all them belong to J.K. Rowling, these songs belong to Soul Asylum, Jewel, and Evanescence. Thanks to Demeter for the songs and all the others who sent in song suggestions.

Harry was back at 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order had come to get him almost a week ago, after Uncle Vernon had tried to drown Harry in the fishpond that Harry had been installing. Harry was beginning to wish the Order hadn't come and he'd just drowned. Then it would be over. Headquarters seemed almost worse now, everything reminded him of Sirius. Harry was sitting in Sirius's room; he was supposed to be cleaning it out. Remus had offered to help but last night had been full moon, which left Harry to do the job himself. It had not been an easy task; Sirius had had a lot of stuff. They had started last week and were only halfway through. Harry reached for Hermione's cd player, which he had brought with him. Music always seemed to make everything easier. He switched it on and set to work.

__

You find yourself falling down 

Your hopes in the sky

But you heart like grape gum on the ground

And you try to find yourself

In the abstractions of religion

And the cruelty of everyone else

And you wake up to realize

Your standard of living somehow got stuck on survive 'isn't that the truth,' Harry thought to himself, subconsciously rubbing the bruise on the back of his neck from when Uncle Vernon had strangled him.

__

When you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love

You wake up to realize your only friend

Has never been yourself or anybody who cared in the end

That's when suddenly everything fades or falls away 'everything that turns out ok keeps getting taken away. Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy…'

__

'Cause the chains which once held us are only the chains which we've made

When you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love, love, love

It's nothing without love

We've compromised our pride

And sacrificed out health 'nooo, I've _NEVER_ done anything to sacrifice my health, just you know been nearly killed repeatedly trying to get rid of Voldemort…' Harry thought sarcastically

__

We have to demand more

Not of each other

But more from ourselves 'how can I?'

__

'Cause when you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

When you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love, love, love

It's nothing without love

It's nothing without love

The song ended and the track switched, Harry had listened to this cd so many times he knew all the words. Hermione was pretty good at matching songs to his life, for even he could see the parallels.

servatis a pereculum. 

Servatis a maleficum

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drive me 'this whole prophecy crap sure sucks'

__

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away 'so why isn't it working yet?'

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them) 'Not after what happened at exams…'

__

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come 'like hell there is'

__

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears 'Sirius…all the others who will be killed from all this…'

__

I can stop the pain 

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for 

I rise to meet my end

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

The track changed again. The song before had always reminded him of his obligation to fulfill the prophecy. Kill or be killed…

__

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming 'especially for the DREAMLESS sleep…'

__

The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in

Lay your head down and stay awhile

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you breathe again

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Harry reached into the back of the closet he had been cleaning as the track changed. He pulled his hand out revealing a large wizard picture in a heavy frame with little birds all over. It was a picture of his mother and father. Lily Potter, who looked like she was pregnant at the time, was standing next to James, whose hair was sticking up all over. The Potters were waving and every once in a while Sirius would sneak into the frame, make a silly face and have Lily grab him by the ear and pull him so he was standing in between them. Harry watched the picture for a while and finally set it in the box of stuff to keep.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone "He hasn't gone! Sirius, Sirius…" Harry remembered screaming as Lupin dragged him away from the arch.

__

I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong 'I know there are people behind that veil…'

__

Moonlight on the soft brown earth

It leads me to where you lay

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you

My love

The softly spoken words you gave me

Even in death love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love

But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love

They don't know you can't leave me

They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you

My love

The softly spoken words you gave me

Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

The track changed again. That song had always reminded Harry of his parents and Sirius.

Call you up in the middle of the night

Like a firefly without a light

You were there like a blowtorch burning

I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep

So many secrets I couldn't keep

I promised myself I wouldn't weep 'Sirius…'

__

One more promise I couldn't keep

It seems no one can help me now, 'I have to do this prophecy thing myself…'

__

I'm in too deep; there's no way out 'like there ever was…'

__

This time I have really led myself astray

Runaway train, never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Can you help me remember how to smile?

Make it somehow all seem worthwhile

How on earth did I get so jaded?

Life's mystery seems so faded

I can go where no one else can go

I know what no one else knows 'well yeah, how many other people have a murdering lunatic after you, not to mention being one of the only ones who knows or cares that Peter is still alive.

__

Here I am just a-drownin' in the rain

With a ticket for a runaway train

And everything seems cut and dried, 'kill or be killed… what's more simple than that?'

__

Day and night, earth and sky,

Somehow I just don't believe it

Runaway train, never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Bought a ticket for a runaway train

Like a madman laughing at the rain

A little out of touch, a little insane

It's just easier than dealing with the pain

Runaway train, never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Runaway train, never coming back

Runaway train, tearing up the track

Runaway train, burning in my veins

I run away but it always seems the same

A/N ok, I know I said I wasn't posting any more until exams are over, but this is bugging me so much I can't study. Anyway, this is a good excuse to do something other than study. 

Hope you liked this. It might take a bit longer to update this time; I'm having a hard time finding songs for people. So if you find a song that reminds you of a character, send me the name and artist in a review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave songs.


End file.
